


Binary Vascular System

by huntresslittlered13



Series: OTP: Impossible Anomaly [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, I don't care what anyone else says, Jenny's all business, and Clara is such a flirt, bisexual Clara is totally canon btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntresslittlered13/pseuds/huntresslittlered13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara never meets the Doctor but still goes on to become a teacher. She encounters a mysterious woman who claims to be a time traveling alien. It's not out of the question, but Clara still wants proof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binary Vascular System

"An alien? Really?" She sounded more curious than disbelieving, which was a step in the right direction.

"Well, technically I’m a generated anomaly of an alien, but one thing at a time. I find that’s usually all that humans can handle." Jenny stood still as Clara examined her, the brunette’s gaze turning more mischievous the longer she looked. The blonde began to fidget, tugging at her ear before she remembered herself.

"Not exactly what I pictured an alien species looking like. Are all of you this… _tidy_?"

Jenny furrowed her brow. “I do consider myself organized, but I don’t see how you could have possibly inferred that from my appearance.”

Clara laughed and shook her head, her dark brown hair catching the light and turning golden. “Not what I meant. Sorry, that’s what I get for picking up slang from my students. Nevermind that, how do I know you’re really an alien? You look human to me. What separates you from us ‘Earthlings’?”

"You mean besides my superior intellect?"

Clara rolled her eyes. “Yes, besides that.”

Jenny dug around in her rucksack for a bit before pulling out a stethoscope. She held it out to Clara, who took it with a puzzled look.

"What do you want me to do with this? Listen to your heart?"

” _Hearts_. Plural. I have two.”

"What, seriously?"

"Yes. Binary vascular system. See for yourself."

Clara stepped forward, looking skeptical. She put the headset in her ears, but before she could place the chestpiece in the center of Jenny’s chest, Jenny took Clara’s hand and guided it to the left. She allowed Clara to listen for a moment before guiding her hand to the right. The dubiously amused look on her face instantly transformed to one of wonder. Jenny found she quite liked that particular expression on her.

Clara pulled away, and Jenny found herself slightly imbalanced. She shook the feeling off quickly. Now was not the time to be distracted

"So, you’re an alien. Anything else different about your anatomy?" Clara smiled innocently.

"Well, besides the respiratory bypass and increased stamina and agility, physically I’m very similar to a human."

Clara gave her a slow once over, then looked her in the eyes and smirked. “Increased stamina and agility. Good to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an American, but according to my research _tidy_ is also a slang term for _sexy_ in the UK.


End file.
